You Learn to Love
by Jyoti
Summary: Based on the Nativity Story. Mary and her mother have a talk about Mary's arranged marriage with Joseph.


**Author's Note:** **Hey everyone :) I was watching the Nativity story a few nights ago, and it just lead me to write another Bible fic. This will be a one-shot reflecting on Mary's feelings, and how her mother felt being in an arranged marriage. Again, this is purely ficition so I am in no way saying that this happened in real life.**

**Extra Note: If you guys don't know, I'm re-writing High School Sweet Hearts (My Bible fanfic about Mary and Joseph in high school). I hope that you guys will re-read the story because I've been working very hard on it. So far I've re-written up to chapter 11, but I will probably finish the story by the end of today.**

**You Learn To Love**

_"Mary...you know Joseph, you will be his wife." _

Those nine words played over and over again in my head as I sat outside my house, staring at the ground. Joseph's face flashed into my mind in an instant. He was older, much older older than I, with a beard, and curly dark brown hair. I couldn't believe that this man, this man that I barely know, who I only nod to or bid a good morning was to be my husband. I watched as my friends chased each other around the neighborhood giggling and laughing. They were having the time of their lives, they were _free_. Free to be with whoever they wanted to, free to have fun, and to be a child.

I realized the minute my father told me I was to marry Joseph that my freedom was over. I was no longer able to be a child, but I would have to grow up, and learn to love Joseph. I closed my eyes and gave a silent prayer to the Lord, my heart racing. I couldn't help it, I was scared, _"Lord, creator of all things, I pray that you help me to be accepting. I trust you Lord, I trust that you will guide me in the right direction. I pray that you help me to be understanding, and even though I do not love Joseph, I will learn to love him, I will learn to tolerate him, and I will call him my husband, and he will call me his wife. Amen."_

The minute my eyes opened, I saw my mother's face. My mother was a beautiful women, with tan skin and long dark hair that fell to her waste. She sighed as she sat next to me on the steps in front of her house. I said nothing, unsure of what to say, unsure of anything and everything.

"Mary...Joseph is a nice man, and strong. He can provide for you, for the both of you." She said, looking into my watery eyes. She wiped away my tears with her thumb, "This is not as bad as it may seem Mary...you are young, but you are strong, and you have God. You are ready to start your own life Mary, even if you don't think that you are."

"When did you get married?" I asked her, and she seemed to pause for a split second.

"A younger age than you my child...I was thirteen years old, your father was almost twenty." She told me, and I said nothing as I continued to watch my friends play, "Mother?"

"Yes?" She said, following my eyes that were set on my friends.

"Did you ever miss playing with your friends, and having fun once you got married? If you could have gotten married at a later time in life, would you have?" I asked her, and she surprisingly shook her head. At first I thought that she was only saying this so that I could feel better, but when I looked into her eyes, I could tell that she meant it.

"I did not regret getting married to your father Mary, even at my young age. I trusted in God, that he would bring me with a good husband...and he did. Of course, there were times when I would want to play with my friends but I would have to do dishes, or take care of you." She told me, nudging me playfully and forcing a smile on my face.

"Aha! There's that smile I've been looking for." She said, forcing my smile to grow even bigger, "Thanks mother."

"No problem." She said, dusting off her dress and standing up, "Mary, in time you will see that Joseph is a good man, and although you are young, I can already tell that he cares for you. I would never push someone on you who I didn't believe had a good heart and could protect you." She told me, and I nodded, trusting her.

There was still a bit of fear in me, but whenever it came, I thought of my mothers comforting words, and somehow, I knew it would be ok.


End file.
